You Weren't There
by nukagirl
Summary: Donnie is working late again, he has to if he wants these inventions finished, but Leo notices that something isn't quite right with the normally calm turtle Turtlecest


Donnie yawned as he finished his fifth black coffee that evening

Donnie yawned as he finished his fifth black coffee that evening. He was so close to completing his latest invention.

Well, latest wasn't the best word for it. Donnie had thought up the idea for this invention about a year ago. However, it had to be put off, like the dozens of other great inventions Donnie had came up with.

This was because he had been so busy, taking Leo's place in the family, to worry about himself and his ideas. Keeping Mikey and his business in line, as well as managing his own job was hard enough. Raph hadn't helped the matter with his 'Night-Watcher' act.

Even after Leo had finally returned from his jungle, Donnie was too afraid that he'll leave again to start to do his own thing again.

Now, Donnie was up day and night, catching up for lost time. Coffee, high amounts of sugar and caffeine tablets were helping him to stay up.

Donnie tried to focus on his work, but he was getting double version again. Donnie sighed and reached for the ting caffeine tablets.

"Don't Donnie" came a voice from behind him. Warm hands placed their selves on his shoulders.

"What?" Donnie asked, mastering the best innocent voice he could. He spun round in his chair, facing Leo, who had no bandanna, belt or Katanas on him. Donnie looked at the clock above his desk. It read half four in the morning.

"Donnie, when was the last time you slept?" Leo asked, looking from Donnie's bloodshot eyes to the empty coffee machine.

"Erm…" Donnie replied, stuck for an answer. With the routine he was following, you could stay up for 3-4 days. 5 pushing it.

"I don't remember" Donnie told Leo, turning back to his desk. Leo lent down, nuzzling his face into Donnie's neck. Donnie briefly closed his eyes. He had missed this touch. Missed the knowledge that someone did actual care about him.

Leo use to do it all the time, when Donnie had been working himself too hard.

"Come to bed, Don" Leo whispered into his ear.

"Don't Leo" Donnie snarled. Leo's eyes widen in shock and he brought his head back up, taking his hands away from Donnie's shoulders. Donnie could feel Leo's confused stare on his neck, but he refused to look around.

"I'm just trying to help" Leo told him.

"Well, I coped nearly two years without you" Donnie snapped, spinning around with great force. Leo looked at him, hurt, before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Not you as well" he said quietly. Donnie glared at him.

"You think it's just Raph that's angry at you?" he asked, "You're wrong, we're all angry at you, even Mikey"

"Donnie…" Leo whispered. Donnie stood up, fiery atmosphering his moves.

"But instead of going to the one that probably had it the worst since you've gone went to the one that's had it the easiest" Donnie half-yelled, "All Raph had to worry about was his stupid Night-watcher act" Leo had never seen so much angry coming from his normally calm and sensitive brother.

"I was made leader, I was forced to take lead of out family during the most difficult time of our lives" Donnie continued, "You don't know what it was like….you always lead us when there was hope…always hope…but I…I was left without hope…you didn't have to cope with this empty shell of a home, you didn't have to stay strong when everyone else had given up, you didn't have to tuck Mikey into your bed every night because that was where had cried himself to sleep for months, you didn't have to worry about your only older brother left and if the next time you were going to see him if he was going to alive or not, you didn't have to worry about Master Splinter's deteriorating health because he simply didn't care anymore, you didn't have to stay up all night and all day, just to make same money…you weren't there" Tears started to stream down Donnie's face as his voice got louder and louder.

"Donnie…" Leo whispered, stepping forward. Donnie threw out his fist and punched Leo in the jaw.

Leo fall backwards, shocked more then ever. He landed against the bed, and held his mouth. Donnie's punch had been harder then Raph's and he could taste blood.

"You don't understand, do you?" Donnie yelled, "You were a great leader, and the time we needed you the most, you weren't there" Donnie's angry was scaring Leo. He very, very rarely got like this.

Donnie glared down at the bleeding Leo, before holding his head and yelling. He ran to his desk and threw all his inventions off the table, breaking everything he had spent countless, sleepless nights on.

"Donnie! Donnie! Stop it!" Leo yelled, over the banging of metal and Donnie's cries. Bits flew everywhere, slamming into the walls.

Donnie then fell to his knees and cried. Leo crawled over to him and took Donnie's shaking hands.

"Donnie, Donnie, I'm sorry" Leo whispered, lifting Donnie's chin so his wet, dulls eyes looked into his.

"We…I needed you, Leo, I needed you so much and you weren't there" Donnie told him through his sobs. Leo lent his heads against Donnie's, a tear slowly running down his green cheek.

"I'm sorry…I never wanted to cause you this much pain" he said, before pressing his lips against Donnie's. Donnie was tensed at first, almost drawing away from the kiss, but he soon began to relax. He sank into Leo's arms, tears still escaping his dull eyes. Leo wrapped his arms around the shaking Donnie, pulling him close as the kiss ended. Donnie let out another sob, and leaned his head against Leo's chest, his shoulders quivering.

"I'm sorry" Leo repeated, getting as close to Donnie as he physical could. Donnie closed his eyes, clutching at Leo, tightly

After a couple of minutes, Leo noticed that Donnie was growing heavy in his arms. The caffeine was wearing off, and Donnie was slipping asleep.

"That's go to bed" Leo whispered, pulling Donnie slowly up. Leo led him over the bed, and laid Donnie down, before climbing in next to him.

"Never leave me…please" Donnie begged, hugging Leo around the middle, and burying his head into the oldest turtle's neck. Leo ran a hand up Donnie's shell, before undoing Donnie's purple bandanna and letting it slip through his fingertips. Leo gently kissed Donnie's head, before whispering,

"I promise, Donnie, I would never leave you" Donnie nuzzled deeper into Leo's neck.

"I loved you, Leo" Leo smiled, as he felt his brother draft into sleep.

"I love you too"

**The end. This is the 5****th**** in my little series of turtlecest stories. I like the though of Leo and Donnie together. The calm ones together. It's sweet. **

**Please review, flames welcome but nothing too harsh.**


End file.
